Admitting
by Joyce R. Goldshade
Summary: A short one-shot on my second Harry Potter OTP Fremione. This is presented as a Christmas gift to my friend, as well as everyone else! Enjoy!


(I have been requested by a friend of mine to write a one-shot on my second OTP for the Harry Potter fandom, in this case Fremione. Not necessarily fluffy, but still, enjoy!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot. Also, I SHIP DRAMIONE)

People think they know what they want. True, mostly. Though sometimes, they do not admit to what they desire at first. Fred was one of them.

He was pretty sure that he didn't need a girlfriend; being with George was fine by him. Until fourth-year. That was when Fred_ finally_ began to notice Hermione. What he also noticed was that Malfoy was constantly staring at her. Fred was disgusted with Malfoy; didn't he hate Hermione? Or was he becoming _jealous_ of Malfoy? Fred shook his head as he down half a mug of Butterbeer(with ginger). He couldn't possibly be in love with Hermione!

Besides, Fred was sure she liked Ron. Never him, the one who only had three O. W. Ls For the first time, he minded how many O. W. Ls he had.

Even if she _did_ choose Malfoy(somehow), they would still be a match. Both of them were smart, although Fred hated to admit it. Why else had Malfoy been just below Hermione academically? While he...ugh, he hated to think about it.

"Fred?" George shook his shoulder. "This is your fifth butterbeer! If you drink anymore, you'll get drunk." "Huh?" Fred looked up dazedly. "Oh." George pursed his lips, a frown appearing on his forehead. "What's gotten into you? You looked depressed." "Nothing...nothing's wrong." He replied simply. Something's _definitely_ going on, but George simply couldn't put his finger on it.

"Dude, tell me."Probably the best and worst approach, but George asked anyway. "No, you'll laugh at me." Fred avoided his eyes. "I swear I won't." Then did Fred look at him. "Really?" "Yeah. Now tell me." Finally, Fred sighed, and told George everything.

When Fred finished, he was outraged. "Dude, you should TOTALLY go for it! How do you know she doesn't like you? And that Malfoy. Ugh!" Fred's spirits lifted at his brother's encouragement. Finally, Fred gathered courage, and decided to go for it. What's harm in confessing? The worst that could happen was to be rejected.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Hermione?"<p>

Fred approached Hermione on Monday morning. It was just after breakfast, and everyone was heading to their lessons. Well, except for Fred. "Hmm?" Hermione turned to him. "Hey, Fred!" she smiled. Oh, that smile... Remembering why he was there, he jolted out of his daydream, and asked, "Um, could I talk to you for a second?" "Okay!" Then, she turned around to tell Harry and Ron that she'll catch up with them later. Harry didn't mind, but Ron had suspicion in his eyes. He must be jealous, thought Fred.

Hermione followed him to an empty corridor. Then, Fred turned around. Suddenly, Hermione was _very_ afraid.

"Uh, Fred? Why are we here?" her heartbeat quickened. Did Fred love her? She hoped so, because she did, since first year. "Hermione...I...I...I love you." stuttered Fred. Leaning foward, he kissed her. Very quickly, he pulled back. "Oh, Hermione, I-I didn't know what I was doing...I'm sorry if I offended-" Fred apologised quickly, but Hermione put a finger on his lips to stop him. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Fred." His eyes widened. "That means..." "Yes, Fred. I love you." Then, she kissed him again, deeper this time.

All that Fred could feel was bliss. Pure bliss. So this is how it feels like to kiss someone you love, he thought. Then, a thought persisted in his mind: Hermione loved him back. Sure, George was his brother, his best friend, and loved him dearly. But loving Hermione was something else entirely; that warm feeling that made you giddy, that bliss. Oh, it felt great to be in love.

And so, there are people who knew their desires. But there were some, like Fred, who didn't admit to their desire. At least for some time.

~End~

A/N Quite short, and in fact, fluffier than I thought, though I don't really write fluff. R&R!:)


End file.
